legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
About Atlas Atlas was one of Eclipse's only surviving pups with Twilight (Family Tree) before he met Angel. When his brother Nightlight was chosen as the Moon Pack heir instead of him, he went off to create his own pack; the Stormy Skies Pack. At first he was not intended to have his own pack, but he was so popular with the viewers while adventuring in Lost River that he was allowed to start his own pack, especially after meeting his mate, Storm. Appearance Atlas was a black wolf with red patches on his sides, back and tail. His belly was a very bright red. He had a radio collar that was attached to him by a group of biologists once Atlas was ready to be released into the wild after being hit by a car. The collar was pulled off by a bear before Atlas had his first litter, but he had it for the entirety of his time in Lost River. After Atlas lost to a bear in a fight, he was maimed and had a permanent limp. Atlas was shown to be a strong wolf unlike his brother Nightlight being the first wolf to take on a bear. However after he was injured, he did have have some trouble hunting due to his reduced speed. Personality Atlas was kind and silly, but he often didn't know what was going on around him. He was also very curious and spent a while exploring Lost River, collecting achievements. Atlas displayed many similarities to his grandfather Sol and was often compared to his mother Twilight. Atlas's kind nature often moved him to help out the current heir by sending down lucky rabbits for them to eat. Atlas's Litters Atlas's First Litter Atlas had his first litter at the Saddle Meadows den. While marking territory, Atlas ran into a bear. The bear mortally wounded him and left him with a permanent limp. '''Rain '''was a female with thickly mixed brown and grey fur on her back that made a blackish-brown color that thinned out to a red-brown on her head. '''Blizzard '''was a grey female with pink-brown undertones, clearest on her tail, throat and chest. Blizzard was taken by an eagle as the pack was celebrating their arrival at the Rendezvous Point. While unfortunate, it is a legitimate death. '''Bear '''was a dark grey male with some brown mixed in. He had a faint red head. '''Thunder '''was a male with a wide array or colors for his fur. He was grey with pinkish-brown on his shoulders, a similar color to that of his grandfather Eclipse. He had more more brown fur on top of his head and on his hindquarters with more of a red hue. Thunder starved to death after Storm carried him away before Atlas could feed him. Atlas's Second Litter Atlas and Storm had their second litter at the Bison Peak den. They had the second litter raised on the 'Arduous' difficulty. '''Berry '''had black fur that faded into a more sunset-orange color on her neck and shoulders, as well as a red head and pale paws. '''Spring '''had dark grey fur with red undertones which came out a bit more on her shoulders and face. '''Cloud '''was a male with a dark, even red-brown coat and white legs and paws. '''Sunny '''was a brown female with a dark back and lighter brown sides. Her underbelly and legs were a pale, almost-white brown. Atlas's Prophecies Lunala's prophecy Atlas spoke to Lunala in a dream advising her not to be as ruthless as her mother. Atlas himself being a very compassionate wolf, told Lunala that being gentler was good too. He told her that his own brother had sometimes been too merciless tending to act wIthout thinking of the consequences. Atlas told Lunala to have mercy on her enemies making her reflect on her own values. Trivia * Atlas is said to have a great sense of smell. * Atlas gained the nickname 'Bear-Butt Biter' after he attempted to kill a stuck grizzly bear. * Atlas being said to send 'lucky rabbit's feet' to the current heir likely stems from his luck in finding rabbits in Lost River. * Atlas is technically 'Atlas II' as Luna had a pup also named Atlas who unfortunately died. Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Wolves Category:Atlas